Love, Hate and Glee Club
by BritishGleek
Summary: Rachel is head Cheerio, and the biggest bitch of them all, captain of the New Directions also dating Noah Puckerman, but then she meets Finn Hudson Captain of the Warbler's and something changes in her. Can two rivalry Glee Club's come past that and fall in love?
1. Regional Part 1

**Hey Guys,**

**So this is a new story that me and the best friend came up with so just flow with is and tell us what you think, also thanks to OliviaSantos13x who help with writing this.**

**BTW we don't own Glee or any songs used in this story, unfortunately!**

**LH and LS x**

* * *

Rachel Berry, Head Cheerio, strode down the halls of McKinley with her Cheerio uniform on owning it, and high pony following her. She looked down at the end of the hall to see her boyfriend Noah Puckerman standing talking to the rest of the New Directions. As she arrived at the end of the hall she heard what they were all talking about. Regional's.

"Hello, what about sectionals? You all look really worried!" She asked wondering what was wrong

"We have to compete against The Dalton Academy Warblers which is where Kurt's brother Finn attends and they are really amazing" The Latina Cheerio Santana answers

"Well, we don't have to worry do we, because they don't have a Rachel Berry on their team do they now!" She smirks to the rest of the New Directions

"You're such a Bitch sometimes it's unreal!" Mercedes replies with a roll of her eyes

"Now now girls let's not have a bitch fight in the middle of the hallway!" Kurt sneers to his best friends

Rachel walked away in a huff holding Noah's hand pulling him along with her.

* * *

**_Regional's_**

Aural Intensity had just performed, Let Her Go by Passenger and surprisingly really good and the New Direction were slightly worried but not completely.

They all walked backstage to get ready to sing after the Warblers had performed; Rachel was a bit behind everyone because she had to use the bathroom before having to perform, but before she could get any further she ran into a tall muscular body.

"Watch where you're going" She resorted to the man in front of her

"S-sorry I didn't see you there" He replied nervously

"Whatever I have to go perform" She replies

"Ok, I didn't catch your name, I'm Finn. Finn Hudson"

"Rachel. Rachel Berry future Broadway Babe"

"Oh, you're one of Kurt's best friends he talks about you all the time" She looks very confused when she notices that he knows who she is. "Sorry, I'm Kurt's brother, captain of the Dalton Academy Warblers; you're the captain of New Directions, right?"

She hadn't really looked into his eyes which were a beautiful amber colour, she couldn't help but blush, because the amount of things he knew about her.

"Yeah, that's me, I think you're needed Blaine's coming towards us now."

"Right, right ok then well good luck out there!"

She couldn't help but stare at his arse as he walked away but shook her head trying to get those type of thoughts out of her head as she already had a man, a badass man at that.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard I commentator announce that the Warblers were about to start that's when she heard his voice

_ Day break, break me and take me home  
This place was in me from the start it's the hardest part when day turns dark  
It's nothing left for me to hold  
I'm going alone if I don't close this space that's all around me it's hard  
And I'm losing myself without some, without someone else  
And I'm losing myself, myself_

She felt as though she was in a trance as she stood at the side of the stage watching Finn belt out this song she had never heard before and she loved how husky his voice was. She could feel her heart warming just watching him.

_The light stands and slows off_  
_Through a strange strange love_  
_A long way way down from the start it's hard spot when day turns dark_  
_It's nothing left for me to hold_  
_I'm going alone if I don't close this space that's all around me it's hard_

_And I'm losing myself without some, without someone else_  
_And I'm losing myself, myself, without some, without someone else to keep me, to keep me_  
_To keep me_

_Cause I'm losing myself, without some, without someone else_  
_I'm losing myself, without some, without someone else to keep me, to keep me_  
_And I'm losing myself, without some, without someone else to keep me, to keep me._

They went straight in to their second song, which was a classic, Can't Help Falling in Love by Elvis,

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_  
_Darling so it goes_  
_Some things are meant to be_  
_Take my hand, take my whole life too_  
_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_  
_Darling so it goes_  
_Some things are meant to be_  
_Take my hand, take my whole life too_  
_For I can't help falling in love with you_  
_For I can't help falling in love with you_

She can't take her eyes off of him as he holds the last note, and turns to look at her and gives her his signature half smile that made her weak in the knees and that's when she heard "Next up from McKinley, Lima Ohio the New Direction's" and that was her cue...

* * *

**Thank you for read our first chapter of our new story! Don't forget to review and tell us what you think or if you have and ideas don't be afraid to tell us about them. Love you all!**

**GleekOut***


	2. Regional Part 2

**Hey Guys,**

**Back for the next chapter which is Part 2 of Regional's, want to thank Princess808 for some of the idea's for this chapter.**

**BTW we don't own Glee, any songs used in this story, Disney Land or Bonnie Dune, unfortunately!**

**LH and LS x**

* * *

I walk off stage after finishing our numbers and see Rachel and the rest on the New Direction walk on stage.

I have to stop and turn around when I hear her start singing I think its Barbara something but I'm not too sure

_Oh my man I love him so_

_He'll never know_

_All my life is just despair_

_But I don't care_

_When he takes me in his arms_

_The world is bright, alright_

_What's the difference if I say_

_I'll go away_

_When I know I'll come back_

_On my knees someday_

_Oh whatever my man is_

_I am his forever more_

Her voice is like nothing like ever heard before I was mesmerized by her.

_It cost me a lot_

_But that's one thing that I've got_

_It's my man_

_Cold and wet_

_Tired you bet_

_But all that I soon forget_

_With my man_

_He's not much for looks_

_And no hero out of books_

_He's my man_

_Two or three girls has he_

_That he likes as well as me_

_But I love him_

_Oh my man I love him so_

_He'll never know_

_All my life is just despair_

_But I don't care_

_When he takes me in his arms_

_The world is bright, alright_

_What's the difference if I say_

_I'll go away_

_When I know I'll come back_

_On my knees someday_

_Oh whatever my man is_

_I am his forever more_

She holds the last note like she's never going to sing again and they go straight into their group number which I recognize as Lady Gaga's Born This Way as Kurt is singing lead and has been practising very loudly for the past 6 weeks

_It doesn't matter if you love him or capital H-I-M_

_Just put your paws up_

_'Cause you were born this way, baby_

_My mama told me when I was young_

_We are all born superstars_

_She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on_

_In the glass of her boudoir_

_There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are_

_She said, 'cause He made you perfect, babe_

_So hold your head up, girl and you you'll go far_

_Listen to me when I say_

_I'm beautiful in my way_

_'Cause God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way, born this way_

_Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way_

_Baby, I was born this way_

_Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way_

_I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Don't be_

_Give yourself prudence and love your friends_

_Subway kid, rejoice of truth_

_In the religion of the insecure_

_I must be myself, respect my youth_

_A different lover is not a sin_

_Believe capital H-I-M_

_I love my life, I love this record and_

_Mi amore vole fe yah_

_I'm beautiful in my way,_

_'Cause God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret,_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

_Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way_

_Baby, I was born this way_

_Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way_

_I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way_

_Don't be drag, just be a queen_

_Whether you're broke or evergreen_

_You're black, white, beige, chola descent_

_You're Lebanese, you're orient_

_Whether life's disabilities_

_Left you outcast, bullied or teased_

_Rejoice and love yourself today_

_'Cause baby, you were born this way_

_No matter gay, straight or bi_

_Lesbian, transgendered life_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born to survive_

_No matter black, white or beige_

_Chola or orient made_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born to be brave_

_I'm beautiful in my way_

_'Cause God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret,_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way, yeah_

_Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way_

_Baby, I was born this way_

_Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way_

_I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way_

_I was born this way, hey_

_I was born this way, hey_

_I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey_

_I was born this way, hey_

_I was born this way, hey_

_I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey_

As I finish clapping I walk back to where all the Warblers were sitting and wait for the results.

* * *

We walk on stage after watch the Warblers perform and I start singing which is obviously Barbara Streisand.

As I'm singing I see Finn out corner of my eye and makes me really think about the words of the song, you see everyone just assumes I am singing this song to Noah but I'm not because honestly we're not really in love, we're just together because that's what you do when your Head Cheerio and Captain of the Football team.

When I finish singing I get a round of applause from the crowd and it makes me so happy to know some people appreciate my talent our next song was Born This Way which Kurt, Tina and Mercedes sung lead on.

* * *

Us, New Direction and Aural Intensity walk on to the stage about an hour later ready for the results, I look over to ND and see some punk with his arms around Rachel and I can feel the jealousy building up inside me. I didn't realise I was staring until Rachel turns around and looks me straight in the eyes and then turns her head back towards the front.

"_...And the winners of 2013's Regional championship is...William McKinley's New Directions..."_

I feel upset we didn't get through this year but we tried hard and couldn't be prouder of the Warblers, I look over to see my brothers reaction but can't get that far because Rachel was jumping up and down and even though I don't know her really I feel very proud.

* * *

When they announce that we had won I was so ecstatic because nationals are in Orlando this year and I've never been to Disney Land before and so want to go then. I look to see the Warblers reaction and Finn looks really sad so I've decided to talk to him when we get off the stage.

_5 minutes later..._

I walk backstage to find Finn and see him walking out of the Men's toilets and call him,

"Finn"

"Oh hey Rachel, well done on winning you were so good" I blush looking at him

"Thanks, thats really sweet of you, you were so good! Who sings that first song you sung? It was so nice!"

"Oh Bonnie Dune, love them they are such a cool band and thank you that's really lovely thing to say!"

"Well I better be going then, see you later" As I start to walk away I hear Finn shout

"Can I have your number?"

"Urmmm, sure here" I hand him a piece of paper with my number on it.

_5 Hours later..._

I was laying in bed after my eventful day and heard my phone go off

**Finn: Hey, Rach its Finn, you were amazing today seriously x**

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has followed or given us a review we really love hearing your thoughts and idea on the story. We love you all. Follow us on twitter: Monteith_lover and OliviaSantos_x.**

**GleekOut***


	3. Playing Hard To Get?

**Hey Guys,**

**Back for the next chapter, thanks for sticking with us.**

**BTW we don't own Glee, any songs used in this story, unfortunately!**

**LH and LS x**

* * *

Finn and I had been texting all weekend and it was really nice, he and Kurt are so different well they were only step-brothers but still. I feel like I shouldn't like him because were so different I mean I'm dating Noah Puckerman the biggest badass of Lima and Finn seems to be a bit of a pansy, but there's something about that I can't put my finger on it.

It's hard because I kind of wanted to meet with him this week but he being at Dalton means he's hardly ever comes home, but Kurt told me that Blaine is coming home next week to see him and Finn would most probably be coming with him, which is a plus. Wait...What am I thinking I have a boyfriend a hot and sexy boyfriend, who I gave my virginity to.

* * *

This weekend has been absolutely amazing and Rachel and I have been talking the whole time, she seems to be so down to earth and such a lovely person.

To be honest with you I think she puts the bitchy cheerleader act up because she's insecure, which personally I don't understand because whenever I speak to Kurt he talks very highly of her and her voice, but that's where I think she is insecure that they only like her because of her voice, which is amazing, but she doesn't think her personality is really enough for them.

I can't wait till I go home next week and will hopefully get to see Rachel but that all depends on if she's with her _'amazing'_ boyfriend (her words not mine) who I cannot stand one bit because honestly he seems like complete tool. I hadn't spoken to her in a while so I texted her.

**Finn: Hey Rach, how was your day?x**

**Rachel: Hey, great thank you, yours? Are you coming home next week with Blaine?x**

**Finn: It wasn't too bad, yeah I am, why?x**

**Rachel: Just wondering, how long you staying?**

**Finn: Probably, 4/5 days depends, why you missing my handsome face already?;) x**

**Rachel: No, why would I, you're really annoying!**

**Finn: Whatever you say, do you want to meet up?x**

**Rachel: Did you forget I have a boyfriend? Why would I want to hang out with you?**

So she was playing hard to get, I see what she was getting at.

**Finn: That's cool I will just catch up with my Mum and the rest of my family, if you change your mind you know where I am. X**

**Rachel: Yeah, urmm... Sure speak later Puck just got here, got to get my mack on;) x**

* * *

Puck just arrived in my room as I just finished my last text to Finn.

"Who you texting?" He questions me as I put my phone back down.

"Oh. No one, just Kurt about Glee Club." I lied

"Ok, wanna make out?"

"Sure just need to go to the toilet."

As I came back out I saw Puck on my phone, then realized he was going through my texts.

"Who's Finn? Isn't that Kurt's brother?"

"Urmm...Yeah"

"Why have you been texting him?"

"I Haven't? He's been texting me I just write simple replies"

"You have texted him more than you've texted me in the last 2 weeks?"

"Nothing is going on if that's what you're implying"

"Whatever"

After that he got up off my bed and stormed out my house slamming the front door making me wince but for some reason I really didn't care. I grab my phone and text Finn back.

**Rachel: Actually I change my mind, see you next week!x**

* * *

I knew she would change her mind.

SCORE!

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews and follow we really appreciate them and if you have any suggestions please inbox or review. Also would like to apologise for such a short chapter. Love you all.**

**Gleekout***


End file.
